Bloodmage
Mystical Hero, adept at controlling magic and ranged assaults. Can learn Flame Strike, Banish, Siphon Mana and Phoenix. Attacks land and air units. Spells Flame Strike Conjures a pillar of fire which damages ground units in a target area over time. The potency and damage of the fire increases with each level. Flame Strike is a partial channeling spell, so you must stand still until you see the pillar of fire descend from the sky. The spell does full damage every 0.35 seconds during the first 4.0 seconds (a total of 11 ticks), and then it will do partial damage to units who remain in its radius every second for 5.0 seconds afterwards (5 ticks). Flame Strike always has a 1.5 second casting time, 12 second cooldown, and costs 150 mana. Banish Turns a non-mechanical unit ethereal. Ethereal creatures cannot attack, but they can cast spells and spells cast against them will be 66% more effective. Banish always costs 125 mana and can be cast on friendly or enemy units. Siphon Mana Mana Siphon drains mana and a small amount of life from enemy heroes. Siphon Mana always costs 10 mana and has a 15 second cooldown. Phoenix This spell summons a phoenix with a flaming attack. For levels 1 and 2 of this skill, the life of the phoenix drains over time and when the phoenix reaches 0 life, it turns into an egg for several seconds before respawning with full health. The egg has no armor and only 120 hitpoints, making it extremely vulnerable. At lvl 3, the phoenix does not drain its life, and can only be damaged by ranged attacks. Phoenix grants a 200 gold bounty upon the death of the egg. In addition to the Phoenix's primary attack, nearby units and heroes will be affected by phoenix fire, which does 240 fire damage over 20 seconds. Strategy Like the Archmage, the Bloodmage is a weak hero who gets battered by many hero killers. There is one main line of spell choice for the Bloodmage, and that is to max out Flame Strike, Siphon Mana, and Phoenix, and to leave Banish at level 3. This makes the most sense because Banish only improves by lasting 1 second longer on a hero per level (though it does last a lot longer on units per level) and it has a barely decreased cool-down (only 1 second on level 6) and slightly improved range. As an AoE hero in two respects, the Bloodmage is able to control enemy heroes' mana and implement his Banish/Flame Strike/Phoenix attacking combination. His spell Phoenix has limitations though on levels 1 and 2. The Phoenix at these levels (especially at level 1) is extremely fragile and can only be used in battle for around 20-50 seconds. To make it even more fragile, killing its egg gives the killer only around 67 less gold than a regular hero kill. At level 3 though, the Phoenix is very difficult to kill and is one of the best Ultimate Spells in the game. With Other Heroes Since the Bloodmage is an AoE hero and, when used correctly can make massive amounts of gold, his early game income helps support either tanking heroes or hero killers who are more prone to buying items for their hero instead of teching their base. Category:Human Heroes Category:Heroes